Manga
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: post-Ironside. Corny brings Kaye and Luis over to read some manga. but does all go as planned? rated T for teen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ironside. i only own the plot.**

**It's Mika-chan! and this is my first shot at a tithe/valiant/ironside fanfic, so it might be horrible...on with the deadly tale!**

Kaye and Luis stood in Corny's bedroom, waiting for the oldest Stone to come back from wherever he had ventured off. Corny had called Kaye and Luis and told them that he wanted to show them something. Knowing Corny, however, this wasn't going to be very fun. Kaye didn't want to see any shonen-ai, which what Corny was probably going to show them, but Luis wasn't so sure.

"I hope he isn't going to do anything drastic…" Kaye said with a sigh.

"He probably won't." Luis said, twisting a braid on his index finger. "It's probably something Star Trek related."

"But don't you think we would have seen it by now?" Kaye pointed out.

"I guess." Luis shrugged. "Then I have no idea."

"And we're still sitting." Kaye said as she flipped through a random video game guide on the floor and tossed it back where it was.

A few moments later, Corny finally made his grand appearance. As soon as he walked in, Kaye and Luis knew that this would be trouble. In Corny's arms were piles of manga, some titles in English and some in Japanese.

"What are you doing, Corny?" Kaye frowned. "Going to throw them all away?"

"Nope." Corny shook his head. "You two are going to read them."

"There is no way we can read all these." Luis shook his head, braids flying wildly.

"They're easy reads." Corny said, throwing volume one of _Black Cat_ at his lover.

"That's because they're all pictures." Kaye said, flipping through book seven of _Akira_.

"But these are different from comics." Corny said proudly.

"Did anyone say something about comics, Corny?" Luis asked.

"No, but you were going to." Corny said.

"Dammit." Luis cursed under his breath.

"So what's the difference?" Kaye frowned. "I can't tell."

"Manga volumes have plots." Corny said.

"And comics are different because…?" Luis wanted Corny to continue.

"Because their plots only last for about a book and a half." Corny said. "Manga plots last until the story is over."

"This is ridiculous." Kaye shook her head. "Why do you want us to read these?"

"Because Luis and I were talking the other day and I said something about _Planet X_ and Luis didn't get it." Corny said. "So I figured I'd get him to read some."

"So you drag her into this?" Luis frowned at Kaye.

"Thanks, Luis." Kaye's words dripped in sarcasm.

"Anytime." Luis smiled.

"She's never heard of many of these either." Corny said as he threw volume one of _Psychic Academy_ at Kaye.

"Sure, give me the supernatural book." Kaye could be sarcastic when she wanted to be.

"I wasn't really thinking about that fact that you're a faerie, Kaye." Corny said, taking out volume eight of _Death Note_ and starting to read.

It went relatively well for the first half hour. Every now and then, Kaye and/or Luis would have to ask Corny something, but the silence resumed after a few minutes. Corny's mother sometimes burst in for simple things like a pair of scissors of a roll or tape.

"Corny, does this book focus on anything but sex?" Kaye asked, holding up _Psychic Academy_.

"I think it's mainly written for guys." Corny said with a shrug.

"But it won't work on you." Luis said.

"You, too." Corny said with a small smile.

"So can I read something else?" Kaye said, tossing her manga to Corny.

"Yeah, you can get_ FullMetal Alchemist_." Corny said.

"Is it about girls showing off their body parts?" Kaye asked hesitantly.

"No, it's about guys." Corny said. "Well, two brothers."

"That answers my next question." Kaye said, grabbing the manga from the stack.

"You're awfully quiet, Luis." Corny said. "You ok?"

"I'm tired of reading, Corny." Luis said.

"Wanna read something else?" Corny offered.

"No, I want to do anything but read." Luis said, slamming the book shut.

"Well, we can watch it." Corny offered.

"Watch it?" Kaye frowned in a confused manner. "How can we watch it?"

"That's what anime is." Corny explained patiently. "Most series have a manga and an anime."

"Whatever you say." Luis rolled his eyes.

"Let's go watch some _Death Note_." Corny said, dragging the two out to the tiny living room.

"Start from the beginning, ok?" Luis said, knowing how Corny liked to jump around with things.

"No, I'll start at episode 27 when Mello and Near come into the picture." Corny said sarcastically.

So Corny put the anime in and selected Japanese dub before hitting play. Luis wasn't too happy about watching a Japanese video, but at least Kaye could put up with it. When some things were mentioned, Corny paused and explained to the other two, though they were still as confused as before. Eventually, Corny gave up after watching only one episode.

"That was a bit odd, you know?" Luis said.

"It's what I like." Corny shrugged. "I can't help that."

"Try liking some easier stuff." Kaye suggested. "Like baseball or ice skating."

"Eww." Corny stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I gotta go." Luis said, checking his cell phone for the time. "I start work in twenty minutes."

"I have to go to one of Mom's shows." Kaye said.

"Ok." Corny said. "I'll see you guys later."

After Luis and Kaye left, Corny retreated to his small bedroom, where he proceeded to picking up the scattered manga before he decided to reread _Chobits four_. So he couldn't get Kaye and Luis into manga…oh well. He'd have to give it another shot.

**was it really bad? sorry if it was! let me know what you think! review? thanks for reading**


End file.
